


Danse Macabre

by netweight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Study, Explicit Language, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance me till the end of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Macabre

She cuts shallow, thin paper cuts. But the blood wells up readily as if waiting there, just beneath his skin, as if he's nothing but crimson fluidity encased by smooth cream.

And this is right, this is righteous. This is owed to her, this is what was promised and then denied. This is from the days of simplicity and everlasting, of young hope and forbidden love, of hearts drawn in exercise books and kisses chaste and eager.

This is what must be, she'll have it back, even if it is a lie, even if it is a perversion and the fairytale dream gone horribly wrong, but star-crossed lovers never did have happy endings and Romeo and Juliet did fucking die.

So you just watch her. Watch her as she licks cool skin and cold blood, his blood, their blood. The blood is the life and death is her gift and she'll take both with hands and mouth, swallow it all down, blood, tears, come.

If she can't have the father she'll take the son, keep it all in the family of gods and monsters and nuns and whores and beasts who drown her and drain her and take and take and take.

And, maybe if she cuts deep enough, she'll get him to show his true colors and finally, finally, one of them will manage to get the job done.

Blood beneath her fingernails and a blue-eyed demon. This is all she's got left of heaven and angels.


End file.
